Da funk
by TADAHmon
Summary: Will this team be totally ripped apart upon their debut in WWE?
1. Default Chapter

Team Da Funk  
  
Bischoff glanced over a list of wrestlers that Vince had just hired. "Hmm. So you two had practiced in wrestling for about how long?"  
  
"I've done it a year and a half; she's done it for about a year," the tall blonde man with tanned muscular arms and legs responded, staring intently at Eric. He motioned at the brown haired girl sitting behind him, nervously biting her lips as the meeting went on.  
  
"Ok, well, you're already hired. Now, what is your in-ring name?"  
  
"Friendly-1, and she's Dah."  
  
"Can't 'she' talk?" Bischoff grumbled, eyeing the silent brunette wearily.  
  
"Yes, I can talk," the twenty-two year old responded.   
  
"So you want to be a team. What would your team name be, if anything?"  
  
"Team Da Funk. We're thinking of shortening it plainly to Da Funk."  
  
"How did you think that one up?" he demanded, staring at the two half-siblings.  
  
"His in-ring name starts with F, mine starts with D, and add in an old online screen name of mine and there you go."  
  
"Hmmm. Ok, it all works so far. Let's debute you two on Raw. How does that sound?"  
  
"Fine," Friendly-1 responded, after glancing over at Dah to confirm.  
  
* * *  
  
"Ok, let's see. Bischoff told us to choose our theme music. What is yours going to be?" she asked him, leaning over the bed that afternoon once they had gotten used to the building that they had met Bischoff in, a civic center where they would debute.  
  
"I was thinking "Cochise" by Audioslave."  
  
"Oh, yeah, take the good ones," she mumbled, leaning against the side of the bed and brushing her fingers across the floor, looking for her mixed C.D. "I want to use "Click, click, boom" by Saliva..."  
  
"Let's make sure that these songs are ok," he said, pulling her out of the room.  
  
"Hey!" she exclaimed, pulling away from Friendly-1.  
  
As they entered the rental car, he drove back to the building that Armageddon was being shown from. "Ok, so we have almost everything figured out for our big debute next week. Our music, our names..."  
  
"Yeah." As they exited the car and ran to the door of the center, they ran into Test, who stared them down.  
  
"Watch where you're going," he commanded, dusting off his 'I love my testicle' shirt.  
  
"Uh, yeah, sure," Friendly-1 responded as they continued past.  
  
"Hmmm, stupid rookie."  
  
"That was Test," Dah murmured, trying not to act too awe-struck.  
  
"Yeah. The testicle freak."  
  
"I thought Stacy was the testicle freak."  
  
They didn't realize it but Stacy had returned to Test's side and heard their murmured comments. "Uh, Test, who... was that?" she demanded, glaring down the corridor at Dah.  
  
"Some insane rookies."  
  
"Ooh, what do you say we teach them some tricks of the trade?" she inquired with a grin.  
  
* * *  
  
The next day, Raw started.  
  
"Hello, people, to another amazing Raw after an incredible Armageddon!" Jim Ross started, as the lights in the arena flashed off and on and then strobe lights went wild, sweeping over the place and the pyros shot off, exploding by the titantron as the arena was filled with cheers. "Thanks for joining us and... uh... What's this?" he demanded as the pyros suddenly ceased and hard rock music played, as the titantron lit up and "Da Funk" flashed upon it.  
  
"It sounds like Saliva, J.R.," his trusty co-announcer answered.  
  
Dah stepped out of the gorilla and glanced around, semi-nervously, at the audience, before continuing on. Her long, brown hair was up in a ponytail and a purple shirt fit around her mid-section, along with comfortable lavendar pants. As she made it down the ramp to the ring, she heard Jerry comment something about her looks and sent a glare over at him. Entering the ring, she motioned to the time-keeper to give her a microphone. She held it up and started to speak when Eric Bischoff's music started playing.  
  
"I'm baaaack and better than ever...."  
  
"What is going on here?" J.R. demanded.  
  
"It's the boss, J.R.! Hi, Mr. Bischoff, how are you?" Jerry inquired.  
  
"Dah, what are you doing?" he hissed into his own microphone as he paced at the top of the ramp. "I didn't want you to debute until later!"  
  
"Sorry, Mr. Bischoff, but I thought it'd be better to start the show off with a fresh face- actually, a couple! Come on out, Friendly-1!"  
  
Again music started to play, hard rock, and her blonde half-brother walked past Bischoff, glancing over with a self-confident smile. As soon as he entered the ring, she handed him the mic and he started off with, "I'm Friendly-1 and this is my sister, Dah! Together, we make the team of Da Funk! We're the two newest wrestlers in the business."  
  
"Yeah," Dah took the mic and grinned as she looked to the audience on the right. "We don't have matches tonight--"  
  
"Wait just a minute!" Eric yelled, interrupting her. "That can most definitely be changed! Right now! I want one girl/guy team to come out for an Intergender tag team match, that will start right NOW!"  
  
"Now?!" Dah and Friendly-1 grouped together in the ring, discussing things. As they waited, "Cochise" by Audioslave played unnervingly in the background.  
  
"Anybody?" Bischoff asked, then paused with a grin as Test's music started playing.  
  
"Hey, Dah, Friendly-1! We'll fight you," Test announced, holding Stacy's hand with his and swirling her around as she stared at Dah with squinty, evil eyes.  
  
"Ok, let's go!" Friendly-1 ordered, watching as the blonde wrestler ran into the ring and his female counterpart followed. Soon the two had locked up as the Divas grappled against the mat, Dah recieving the worst of it as Stacy grabbed her hair and slammed her head against the mat a few times. Finally she pushed away and grabbed Stacy's leg, holding her in a modified leg-lock.  
  
"Ah!" she screamed, rushing for the rope.  
  
Disappointed, Dah released her and sent a half-hearted kick towards her midsection, following by a hit in the face. Stacy rolled away and grabbed Dah's legs, pushing her against the mat again.  
  
Friendly-1 hit the mat at the same time, feeling dizzy from one of Test's clotheslines. Before the tall blonde could get up, Test sent his elbow into his chest and then picked him up by his short hair, dropkicking him down again.  
  
Dah suddenly stood up and tackled Stacy, knocking her back as some of the audience cheered and others booed.  
  
"What a hard tackle," J.R. mused. "Friendly-1 looks out of it."  
  
Test grabbed his leg and pulled it up, laying down and leaning against Friendly-1's shoulders as the referee's hand came down against the ring. 1... 2...   
  
Dah leapt across the ring, hitting Test in the face with her sandals, as she saved the match for her brother and her. "Ah!" she cried as Stacy dropkicked her into the ropes and then turned her around and started choking her by holding her right foot against her throat and pulling on the turnbuckle for leverage.  
  
"Watch your brother lose, kid," Stacy hissed.  
  
Test picked Friendly-1 up and slammed him against the mat in a horrendous bodyslam and then covered him. 1... 2... 3...  
  
The instant the match was called, Stacy released Dah and flounced over to Test.  
  
"That was for all you Testicles out there!" he said, after grabbing one of the mics that had been thrown to the ground.  
  
Eric clapped for a minute and then returned to the back.  
  
* * *  
  
That night, bruised, disappointed and rejected, Dah and Friendly-1, better known as Amy and Robert, entered their separate hotel rooms and laid down. She was so weary that she soon fell into a sound sleep but about three-thirty, someone shook her awake. Squinting into the darkness, she gasped and fell back, drawing her sheets closer to her. "How did you get in here?!" she demanded, glaring at the blonde Canadian in front of her.  
  
"Just don't ask. Your brother is in trouble, I thought you should know," he hissed. "Get out there."  
  
"How did you know he was my brother?" she mumbled, standing up and rushing towards the busted open door, glad that she had worn a sweatsuit to bed. "Where?" she stated, glancing back at the blonde man following her.  
  
"In the pool."  
  
"The pool? I thought that was closed this time of year," she replied, pushing the door to the pool area open and shivering against the cold December wind that blew over her.  
  
"Does it matter?"  
  
"Not really." She stared out at the darkness before noticing a movement on the other side of the pool- by the bushes. A streak of blonde hair- grunts- a girlish voice ordering someone to "keep on him" and cheering and clapping at intervals. She instantly started to run across the pool, her thick brown hair streaming behind her, a whistling sound accompanying her moves. All thoughts of pain from the earlier confrontation had left her mind and she stopped, seeing her brother groaning against the tile surrounding the filthy, grimey pool which, for some reason, hadn't been emptied yet. 


	2. Ch 2

Team Da Funk ch 2  
  
Amy ran to the swimming pool and glared at Stacy momentarily before drop-kicking her. The blonde cried out as she fell into the cold, slimy water. Amy spotted her brother and then ran toward Test, spearing him to the ground. As he fell, he grabbed her hair and held her in a death-grip, not applying any pressure but stopping her movements. As she struggled and took deep breaths, hands grabbed onto Test and pulled him away, before she ran forward and looked on as Jericho and Robert double teamed Test and Chris grabbed him by the wrist and catapulted him into a few bushes that were on the edge of the pool area.  
  
Just then, Stacy floundered out of the pool, her long hair and short skirt and tight top sticking to her thin body. She immediately tackled Amy and pulled her hair. The two sparring Divas rolled, both desperate to get on top and slap the heck out of each other, until they both fell into the pool.  
  
As Stacy struggled her way to the top and rushed to Test, he stood up and they half-ran, half-stumbled out of the pool area, back into the warm hotel hallway. Amy then pulled herself out and looked down at her dark brown hair and sweatsuit that clung to her body.  
  
"That was.... fun," Robert said, sarcastically.  
  
"Sure, bro," Amy answered, just as sarcastically, grabbing her long brown hair into a wet, thick strand before smacking him in the face with it.  
  
"Hey!" he exclaimed and chased her around the pool until she stood still and he ran at her once more, not noticing the look on her face, a mixture of triumph and amusement. At the last minute, she leapt away and her blond brother was moving just a little too fast and, although he tried to skid to a stop, he fell right into the water.  
  
Amy laughed and stood up, brushing her wet bangs out of her eyes as her brother made a face at her and stood up, his clothes and hair drenched.  
  
"You two are insane," Jericho acknowledged, entering the hotel, avoiding an attack of the pool.  
  
"He's right, you know-- or at least, about you," Robert offered.  
  
Amy rolled her eyes and punched him in the shoulder. 


	3. Ch 3

Team da funk ch 3  
  
After spending a week or so training, they were ready to try wrestling again and that meant flying to New York for that week's Raw. Wrestlers took many different ways of traveling. Some drove, some rode buses or a train and then a few took planes. This time, six wrestlers, five referees, three camera men and Eric Bischoff climbed onto a rented out passenger airplane that was very comfortable, considering everything. Jericho, Dah, Friendly-1, Test, Stacy and Christian sat in one row towards the middle of the plane and the referees and cameramen sat in the rows behind as Eric Bischoff sat alone towards the front.  
  
"F-1," Dah hissed.  
  
"Yeah?" Friendly-1 answered, leaning over Christian to see her.  
  
"Think they're planning something?" She motioned toward Test and Stacy, who were whispering to themselves just a few seats away.  
  
"Who knows? We'll watch 'em."  
  
A couple hours later, the plane had descended and they were ready to get to the arena. As Dah stepped off of the ramp, she suddenly felt a force hit her back and blonde hair swam over her as she fell into the side of the plane. Hands gripped her and pulled her along until they grabbed her by her hair and bashed her head against a soda machine.  
  
Stacy was then pulled away and Dah looked up through blood that was covering her eyes in time to see F-1 holding her by the wrists as Test glared at him.  
  
As Jericho and Christian watched from the sidelines, Stacy pulled free and ran to Test, proud of herself.  
  
Dah wiped some blood free and blinked as it kind of stinged. "Stacy!" she exclaimed finally, throwing her hair back away from her face where it was sticking to her bloody face. "I wanna... Intergender match! You and Test against F-1 and I!"  
  
Stacy giggled. "You're on!" 


	4. Ch 4

Team da funk, ch 4  
  
It was the following Raw and Eric had agreed to the match, even signing it for that very show. Now, the two sat in the locker room, getting ready for it.  
  
F-1 paced around the room, thinking. "So ya ready?" he asked Dah, sitting next to her and starting to tape his wrists.  
  
"Yeah," she said, glued to the television set as, sadly enough, Jericho and Christian lost their tag titles to the Dudleyz. Sitting back, she rubbed the bandaid that was protecting her cut and looked around.  
  
"Isn't Armaggedon just two weeks ago?" F-1 asked, pushing the roll of tape away from him.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Cool..."  
  
"I wonder if we'll have a match then..."  
----  
  
Finally, the match started and Test and F-1 glared at each other as they walked around each other in the ring. As soon as they locked up, F-1 released him and took a running start, clotheslining Test.  
  
Test staggered and then fell against the ropes as F-1 drop-kicked him.   
  
"Tag me in!" Stacy urged and he did so, returning to the apron.  
  
Shrugging, F-1 tagged Dah in and took his place at the apron.  
  
As soon as Dah ran in, Stacy kicked her right in the face and knocked her out after leaning her in the corner and choking her out.  
  
F-1 glared at her but couldn't do anything.  
  
Suddenly, Dah slid to the apron and then pulled Stacy down too. Taking a deep breath and allowing the restricted oxygen to reenter her, she catapulted herself to F-1 and got the tag as her brother ran in.   
  
Instantly, Stacy reached up and tagged Test, who ran in and suddenly grabbed F-1 and bodyslammed him. Rushing to him, Test grabbed him and held him in a rollup as the referee slid to them.  
  
"One.... Two... Three!" Ding, went the bell and Team da Funk had lost. 


	5. ch 5

Team da funk, ch 5.  
  
After Raw had finally finished, Dah and F-1 sat, depressed, in a bar. As they drank a couple of sodas, they noticed Jericho and Christian enter the building. "Hey, man," Robert said, catching Chris' eye. The two blonde Canadians joined them.  
  
"Hi," Chris grumbled.  
  
"We saw your loss," Amy said, feeling a little more depressed. "It sucks, eh?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah," Jay mumbled, downing half a beer.  
  
"But not as bad as losing your first match," Chris responded, dipping his finger into the foam at the top of his beer and then downing it.  
  
"Thanks for mentioning," Amy groaned, knocking her head against the bar and resting it on her arms. As she rested it there, she snaked her arm behind Jay and smacked Chris on the back of his head.  
  
"Hey!" he hissed, grabbing the red ponytail defensively. "Watch the hair!"  
  
Amy giggled a little.  
  
Jay peered at the two rookies' drinks and ordered another beer. "You two ain't drinking?"  
  
"No." Amy grabbed her glass and drank some of the sweet root beer.  
  
Robert rested his fingertip against the side of his mug of cherry coke and agreed, "Me neither."  
  
"Good, we have drivers," Jay told Chris and the two downed their beers in one gulp. 


End file.
